Evident Children
by May525
Summary: Each and every one of them have murdered too many to count, they've all seen blood on their hands, some even enjoyed seeing the liquid. So how? And why where they reduced to mere children? Rated T for minor bad language and gore. (An 'Akatsuki turned to kids fanfic' though I'll try to keep the members in character) P.S. Pein/Nagato Konan(?) and Zetsu probably won't be kids.
1. Prolague

Prologue

"Well this isn't good..." The man, now boy said adjusting his mask but to no avail. He sighed. He didn't know why or how he felt so calm, but he wasn't going to stay that way, that was for sure. But still, how the hell did this happen? Who in there dammed mind thought this was a good idea? Curse them to hell...

"Tobi!? What the hell is this!?" A blond boy yelled, though he might as well have screamed with his high pitched voice. The said boy, Tobi, turned his head to the blond banged boy. An angry red face greeted him, said face's eyes attempting to be covered by a headband with a metal plate.

"Did you do this hm!?" The same blond boy yelled pointing a finger at his masked teammate, though his finger was covered by a oversized cloaked sleeve.

"I didn't do it! I swear! Please don't hurt me Deidara! I'm only a child!" The boy with the mask said, using his free hand to wave franticly in front of his masked face, though his hand was also covered by an oversized sleave.  
The blond's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as what seemed to be a tic started to form on his forehead.

"Then who did!?" Deidara yelled, his finger still pointing. Was it just him, or was his sleave heavier than he remembered? Of course it was, he was six years old again for crying out loud! He blamed Tobi really, because, well, why not? He was normally the source of his problems anyways...

"I du'no Deidara! But we should probably report to Leader!" Tobi said trying to stand up, but failing. Dam, this cloak was heavy... So was his stupid weapons pouch... Jeez, the next time he knows he's going to be a kid again, he should really just abandon his weapon's pouch, and his cloak, and anything else that would result in weight really... Just not his clothes, he liked being covered thank-you-very-much.

"You don't think I already know that, hm?" Deidara sulked as his face seemed to darken along with his mood. He already didn't like being treated like a kid, being the youngest member of the Akatsuki, and now he really was one.

_(Scene-Change)_

It was odd seeing a boy no older than six stare at you when you obviously remembered him being much older. It was even more odd when that child so happened to look exactly like your partner for who knows how long.

"Itachi?" A boy resembling a shark asked blinking. Why was his partner a child again? And why did everything seem bigger... Or was he smaller? That's a funny thought, being smaller when he wasn't anywhere near small in the first place...

"Who, how did you... Kisame?" The dark haired Uchiha asked, eyes wide in alarm and confusion. What happend? And how? Did someone cast a Ninjutsu or Genjutsu? Though both where highly unlikely...

"Genjutsu perhaps?" The blue skinned boy suggested with a frown. The Uchiha shook his head.

"No, there's not a single flaw in our surroundings." Itachi whispered, his usual neutral expression back in it's place, though hidden in that expression was panic and fear. When did this happen? And if someone did cast a Jutsu, how did it go unnoticed by the two S-class criminals?

_(Scene-Change;Warning:Will have gore.)_

A silver haired boy groaned as he stabbed a rod into his stomach. His body on a mark of blood that seemed to take the form of a circle with a triangular symbol in the middle. His eyes rolled and his tongue stuck out to the side, as if he enjoyed being impaled.  
The other boy with brown hair and green eyes watched as the odd boy did so. To him, the silver haired boy looked like an idiot that was wasting his time with his so called 'ritual'...

"Hurry up before I lose my patience." The brown haired boy's voice said, clear and plain, it was disturbing hearing such a young voice coming from his own throat. It was even more disturbing that he was old enough by now to have great grand children, that is if he wasn't a child at the moment. Yet, he was to tired to care. He was even more tired of waiting. He just wanted to get their current problem dealt with already, it's not like he wanted to be a child forever, though his 'partner' didn't seem to mind the fact at all. Why did Hidan's rituals to his 'god' half to take so long? It was just so irritating waiting all the time... He wanted to kill him, He wanted to kill him the moment they met. But no, his partner just had to be immortal...

"Five more minutes Kakazu!" The purple eyed boy said as drool started to come out of his mouth.  
Kakazu scowled. He really hated his partner, and right now? He hated his life even more.

* * *

 **I wrote this when I was bored, so it doesn't really have any plot, yet. What do you think so far? Did you like it, hate it? Are there any mistakes? Should I continue? Please review and tell me if I should, or shouldn't...**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luckily their rings stayed on their fingers, so they were still able to contact Pein. Though they did threaten to slip off if Tobi and Deidara weren't careful.

"Hyello Leader! We kind of have a problem over here!" Tobi said keeping his mask in place with one of his sleaved hands. Three figures stood on what seemed to be giant stoned fingers. Each figure looked as though they where see through and unclear.

"So it seems... Any information on how you might of turned into this form?" A spikey haired man in a cloak with red clouds asked the two children, his expression flat and motionless besides the moving of his lips.

"Um... No..." The orange masked boy deflated as his blond partner continued to sulk and grumble. But if he did have any information on who or what turned them this way, he would surely make sure they would regret ever doing so... Slowly...

"Though I'm sure we will!" Tobi said cheerfully as his back straightened, though his mood would be anything but the mood he seemed to give. Another figure seemed to appear, followed by one more. Like Tobi and Deidara, both were children.

"D***t Kakazu! I said five more minutes!" A silver haired boy said, he had a rod impaled into his stomach as well as blood covering him head to toe. His pinkish eyes glared at the other boy. Like the rest of the figures, he wore an oversized cloak with red clouds.

"Five minutes was an hour ago moron." The other boy said, his expression annoyed as he scowled. He wore a loose cloth around the bottom half of his face and a hood, along with a headband around his neck.

"Kakazu, Hidan, you are children as well?" Pein asked blinking at the two children, though it sounded more like a statement. The said boys turned their attention to their pierced leader.

"Yes." Kakazu answered, though his voice muffled from his mask. The orange haired man nodded.

"Report."

"We where going to acquire the Two Tails. But then something strange happened. We're not sure when it did, though it happened when we where half way to our destination. We where hunting down a man called Guro Desui for bounty, we where on our way to a bar he was supposedly at, I'm not sure why but we can't seem to remember what happened next... Perhaps we were nocked out, at least that seems most likely. When we regained conscience, we woke up like this... Children again..." The green eyed boy finished, lifting one of his arms to gesture to himself and his partner.

"I see, Hidan, is what Kakazu said accurate on your part?" Pein said glancing at the said boy. The silver haired boy grumbled using a hand to grab at the pole in his gut.

"Ya ya, whatever... It's not like Jashin's smiting us or anything, otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation, with amnesia and all that, right Kakazu?" The immortal said pulling out the rod from in his stomach while side glancing at his partner. A smug expression seemed to form on his face. Kakazu scowled.

"Don't bring your fake god into this." Kakazu said, irritation clear in his voice, along with his usual scowl.

"Oh come on guys! We're all friends here, no need to fight!" Tobi said as he flailed his arms above him, a hint of irritation in his voice, though his annoyance wasn't obvious, so much so you would have to look for it to notice. Pein seemed to notice.

"Enough. Who is this Guro Desui?" The leader of the group said his gaze still on the tan boy witch was Kakazu.

"He's wanted for 'Romancing' a nobles daughter and stealing their families heirloom. Though besides that he's your usual thief, valuing riches more than anything else. He used to be from the Land of Earth working in a mining business, he was fired three years ago."

_(Scene-Change)_

A man chuckled as he spun an emerald neckless around his index finger. The neckless looked as though there where emerald orbs, each orb seeming to have a flower carved into it. He walked along a dirt path, surrounded by thin trees and rock. He smiled.

"They have no idea, it's a good thing too." He said to himself as he chuckled again. If they did know, he would be in big trouble. He looked to the emerald neckless as he continued to walk.

"Thank yoouu beautiful, truly the most gorgeous of my collection's." The man seemed to say cheerfully as he started to whistle with a slight skip in his step.

_(Scene-Change)_

Staring at his reflection, it felt unreal, depressing for some reason, it made him scared. What was he going to do now? How was he going to report to Jiraiya? A hand touched his cheek, his hand, his fingers traced the lines under his eyes.  
He didn't think he would ever see this face again, this face of innocence. Then again, maybe all children looked innocent, even if they where trained to be killers.

"Odd isn't it, Itachi? A little exciting too, no?" Kisame asked, a small grin on his face, along with some of his shark like teeth. Itachi continued to stare at the stream in front of him. The blue skinned boy crouched along with his partner. What seemed to be a long club wrapped in bandages was put beside him on the grass, defiantly larger than the already larger boy. It felt good to have that type of weight off, for now anyway.

"Hn..." The Uchiha said quietly with a frown.

"Whoever did this must of been strong, to get past you and me... I wonder if we'll get a good fight in the near future?" Kisame chuckled. To him, after dealing with the shock, the situation started to feel strangely exciting, even if it was annoying all at the same time. Besides, if Itachi and him were turned into children because of a Jutsu, it must of been powerful, and a powerful Jutsu takes powerful Chakra. And powerful Chakra usually meant a good fight. And a good fight always has a good opponent. And it was always excited Kisame to fight a strong opponent, even if that opponent ended up being more powerful.

"Shall we report?" The shark like boy asked turning to his partner. Even if the younger boy seemed to be taking the situation well, he knew better. Itachi nodded, letting his hand down and standing up, his frown now a straight line.

* * *

 **Alright, I didn't expect to update as soon as this, though as the reader you probably feel differently. Still like how this is going? Is the OC I put in ok? Is there anything I should or could improve on? Anything you would like to read in the near, or far, future?**

 **Also, thank you to those who favorited and followed! And thank you for the review! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
